Persons of limited mobility have long relied on walking assistance provided by devices called “Walkers.” A Walker generally has four legs (two front and two rear) and a pair of handles and allows a person to shift the support of his or her weight from his or her legs to the Walker when moving about. Typically, the legs of the Walker have rubber feet at the ends of the two rear legs and wheels at the ends of the two front legs which make contact with the ground. The rubber feet, however, have a tendency to limit the ability of the Walker to slide the rear legs along the ground.
One prior art embodiment directed towards increasing the sliding ability of the rear legs included removing the rubber feet from the Walker and installing tennis balls in replacement thereof. However, this required a potentially dangerous operation for healthcare staff when they attempt to cut holes in the tennis balls to fit on the Walker's legs. Also, the Tennis balls tended to wear out quickly from friction with the floor surface.
Another prior art embodiment includes installing “Walker Ski Glides” like those sold by Drive Medical Depot, Inc. dba Drive DeVilbiss Healthcare in place of the rubber feet. The ski-like design of the Walker Ski Glides, however, creates the potential for catching lips in carpet or door thresholds when the Walker is moved in certain directions.
Therefore, there is a need for a more durable walker glide that can slide along the ground in all directions.